The Dreamer
by BlackLily-056
Summary: Bella Is a Snob? Does Leah Has An Imprint With Jake Or Not? Whats Going On With Seth And The Rest Of The Pack? Why Are These Dreams Happening? Who Are They Happening To? Read And You Will See What Happens To The Pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **

**Hey everyone I know I don't own any of these stories, but everone wishes they could but sdly only Stephanie can. Well I hope you like this its my very first and I know that its short but I do hope you will enjoy. I write very fast so almost everyday I will try to publish if not dont fret I will put a notice up as soon as I can it may be a notice on a chapter or a notice chapter telling why I can't publish so I do hope you enjoy it all!**

The Dreamer

Leah P.O.V

"Yes I know what happens when one disobeys the treaty _dad._"I snapped

"Good then you know what we must do right?" he smiled misheviously

"Yes father I know" I was scared but wasn't showing it but that wasn't what I was concerned about it was the fact that why my own father seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was giving me the punishment.

"Whats wrong with you?"he snapped "I'm giving you the worst punishment of your life, but yet you still call me your dad, your father, and you also look calm. I must not scare you, it doesn't bother me that I don't but still you are gonna go through with this?" He was so close, I could probably kick him, but even a kid knows that you can't get out of chains, faster than a man who got kicked. I sat there listing to the steps he took, the things he moved. I can't see in here the room is dark, but I can see that he has night vision goggles.

"I will never be afraid of the punishment I must get for my actions, but now I see that they were for righteousness and not for evil. So give it your best." I am suprised by my confidence normally I'd been quite and took what I got, but not this time.

"You worthless piece of crap me and your mom gave you everything, but no you had to break the rules of the treaty." he was pissed I knew it, but I couldn't rap my finger around this picture it look wrong. I know I'm about to get the punishment but here I am trying to figure out what is wrong here. He was screaming, but that didn't bother me but what he said next did. "Don't you dare say what you did was right! You broke the rules so now I'm gonna break your bones! Finally your gonna get what you diserved since your bratty butt was born! Mwhahahahaha!" He sounded evil like I didn't even know who this man, who happened to give birth to me, even was anymore.

I barely saw him coming at me with a spear and a whip. I wanted to scream in agony but I couldn't. Then it hit me why this place was wrong. This was our basement the one me and Seth played Super Sluethes. The things were all rearanged. The photos of the family were supposed to be by Seth's favorite baseball bat. The tools were every which way. What was really happening?

"Leah, wake up sleepy head. I made waffles." The voice was kind and lurring me from my sleep. " Okay, save me some..." I muffled then they screamed "Get up and get your own breakfast Leah. No more breakfast in bed!" I jumped up "Hahaha that did the trick now look outside and tell me watta ya see?" I Looked out the window "Noway it snowed last night!" I was excited we loved the snow expecially when it was deep. "Yep 10in. not as much as last years 11in. but its close enough." "Wow this makes my dream so much better" I muttered.

"What dream sis?" My brother asked so understanding. He was a great listner and I was happy for the girl who would snap him up as mom liked to say. "Well it wasn't like the others." For some reason I started to cry. I needed to tell him. "We were in the basement." I said "Me and you sis?' He was confused but then again I hadn't gaven him anything to understand. "No me and dad. It was funny at first, but then it got serious." I Was still crying while I spoke to my brother.

I wanted to change the subject so badly. "What was it about?" he spoke so calm so patient. I wanted to hug him and tell him he didn't have to stay and listen to me babble on about my nightmare. "Well I was out running and I phased feeling my fur rustling in the wind. Then I smelled something wrong. I ran to the direction were the feeling got worse. The suddenly Vampires surrounded me every where. I was in defese mode." I was trying my best to remember all of it. "Whoa there were vampires all around you?" He was amazed by vampires. He knew we could phase and stuff. Even though he couldn't yet. He was older than me but yet I got the luck and changed sooner.

"Ya, anyways I said "I'm just out for a run. So let me by and I won't hurt you." They snarled at me and said "Noway Benny its a girl wolf. Lets see were is your pack?" "I'm not the leader but I'm out by myself." They all looked hungry. "Hahaha this makes it sooo much easier." They all agreed to what the tallest said. "Then I'll just have to make up my time after I'm done with you bloodsucking creatures." They all were soo graceful as they ponced. I destroyed three on my own then I noticed my pack members were coming this way with dad with them. "No I yelled get him outta here!" They came anyways. Dad grabed me and the rest of the pack destroyed them. "What the H*** were you f****** thinking? You could of got killed!" He was pissed sooo pissed." "Wow sis that sucks."

"Ya I Know Seth. Ya but it gets worse..." I said shamefully "Then the rest of the pack said "Henry, she passed the line when she killed them." "What in the h*** were you thinking? Huh? Now that you broke the rules your gonna have to get it, the punishment." I couldn't go on any more it was to shameful. "Its ok sis, I'm here for ya." He said it nice and huged me. Why did my brother have to be so nice? I guess my life wouldn't be the same without a funny understanding brother.

"Thanks Seth but i think we better go eat those yummy waffles you made." I was trying to be calm and funny. "okay but then we go sledding and a snowball fight." he was excited with this snow. We literally loved it all the way. "Are you sure you wanna get your but whiped ina snowball fight?" We loved saying smack talk. He knew we would get into a big thing and in the end I would win. "Oh your not gonna win this time sis I got that covered." He grinned misteveously at me. "Noway Seth Clearwater you better tell me what you did!" I chased him around for awhile but he never budged.


	2. Plans And A Fight With Waffles

Seth P.O.V

I wake up to my alarm clock going _beep-beep-beep_. I look at the time 7:00. Wow I wake up way to early. I then realize why my alarm clock had gone off. I look out my window it snowed! I climed out of my cozy comforters and went to my laptop. I type in the address to the weather website. There is 10in. here in LaPush. "Well I guess last years 11in. will never be toped." I say to myself. I sit down at the table in the kitchen after dragging my excited bum down stairs.

"What to cook for breakyfast." I sang to myself. "How about some waffles Seth." Mom said. I jumped "Dang mom can't cha not scare me in the morning?" We both laughed. "So you and Leah going to have a snowball fight later?" Mom asked "Ya...but I'll lose again to her wolfyness." I said slightly sad. She always won since she changed its just not fair. I'm older and she gets it. Mom says its a blessing in disquise. Ya right.

"Not exactly true my dear boy." She handed me the phone and said "Use it wisely. By the way calling the pack is the best thing to do." I was grinning ear to ear at the fact my mom had told me to call the pack for a lil revenge on her. I grabed the phone and dialed Jakes number "Hey JJake its me Seth. Ya I know its sooo cool i wish the snow would stay forever." I say into the phone. "Ya, ok so heres the deal you get the pack and we'll attack Leah, ya were gonna have a snowball fight. Yes ok see ya there. Thanks. Bye.

I grabed the waffle mix and the waffle maker and made a batch of home made waffles. I go to Leahs room to wake her up. I tell her that I mad esome waffles she wants me to bring her some hmmm... noway I decide. I scream "No get your lazy butt and get some no more eating in bed." she seemed to jolt up right away. She goes "What Seth." "Look out your window." she goes to her window and says "Noway it snowed" she was practically squealing. Then she muttered "This makes my dream better." I was curious of what my sister had just said.

"What dream?" Then she started wailing telling me every detail and how horrible it was. I felt sooo bad for her i just couldn't stand my sister bieng to sad so I hugged he and she said "Lets go eat those yummy waffles and then a snowball fight." "Yep." Only little did she know what was up my sleeve, other than my arm. We talked and I slipped out that she won't win this time. Then she chased me all ove the place but luckily I'm still on the track and basketball team so I could run away from her.

When she finally decided to stop chasing him. There father Henry Clearwater called them inside to tell them important news. We run up to the door of our house to hear what our dad had to say. Knowing Leah was still scared from her nightmare was farther away from dad then me. He finally spoke up. "Isabella Swan Is going to return, and she will be living with us for a while till her parents come home from Switzerland and settle down. Leah and Bella Didn't get along. She thought Bella thought she was the center of attention and was in control of everything. Leah was happy she was away from here and in switzerland.

"Dad her name is Bella and she is not staying in this house hold with me living here." Leah clearly stated. "Hey listen to me young lady you don't have to live here you know that right? Right?" Dad was angry at Leah he always wanted us to get along with others but Lea had problems with Bella. "Yes, father." Leah squeaked out obviously still freaked out about her nightmare. "Father I will gladly give up my room for Bella to sleep in." I offered hoping to get him to lighten up.

"No son that won't be required of you to do so. Bella and Leah will share rooms, another bed is getting taken to your room Leah." I could see the steam rising off Leah. "No father i will not be sharing my room with a filthy worm." She was mad.I had never seen Leah like this she was always stubborn but not a ticking time bomb like she was now. "Young lady did you hear a single word I said earlier? I guess you did not as your punishment you wll go and do laundry and dishes. I would go now iof you'd like to get done before your snowball fight." She was Mad soooo mad that i felt her steam and thats not because shes a werewolf.

The tension out here was so thick that i could barely walk through it. I was shocked at what they had said. Leah had been in trouble before but barely so that is why I'm sooo confused about this situation. sudenly there is a hand on my shoulder and a thick but yet familiar voice says "Tough Huh to bad I was realy counting on throwing a snowball at her. Oh well." I turned in shock. "W-w-wow your fast. Don't you ever scare me like that again you got it?" "Ya I got it Seth but man will i still be able to throw one at her in the face?" "Yes Jake you will if she gets done with her punishment."

"Ok well bye" As soon as he said bye he was gone. He left in a heart beat. Wow it must be hard for his old imprint not to want him anymore. He imprinted her but she refused to imprint him because of the past issues. I get my out of my pockets and put them on. I made three snowballs. I then decided to make a snowman for the fun of it. I got the three big, medium, small balls of snow and place one on toop of another. At last I had my vey own Frosty the Snowman.


	3. A Bad Memory With Akward News

Jake P.O.V

"Yawn, Mornin dad." I said looking at him.

"Now son what is with you waking up as soon as wheel in here to give you sumthin?" He asked.

"Hahahaha dad I know you, so whats up?"

"Not much Jacob but yet I still got a call from Henry."

"Clearwater? Ok before you answer that why was he callin you this time? Somethin bout Leah huh?"

"Son, just because she broke your imprint doesn't mean every single call is about her."

"Ok, who was it about?" I waited dilligantly for my answer.

"An old friend of yours. The one who you made mud pies, with is coming home." He said it with ease.

"Bells, shes coming home? Where are the moving to? Still in LaPush? I hope so!" I asked all this so fast I lost all my air.

"Whoa Jake catch a breath. Yes she is coming home, but her parents aren't for awhile. So I don't know if they'll stay in LaPush. So now does that answer all of your questions? If so then I'll go to the fireplace to warm up." He said hapily.

"Wow, ya dad thats all go toast yer buns." We both laughed at my joke. "Wow I can't belive it my bells, shes coming home. Thats gonna piss Leah off. Hahaha she diserves it." I mumble to myself hoping dad had wheeled away. Suddenly the phone was ringing. "Hello? Hey Seth, Ya deffinetly won't miss it for anything. Kay. Bye." I was gleeming with joy. I would give Leah the snowball fight she diserved.

I picked up the phone and dialed the packs number. They were all at Charlies house. They were pigs there. People used to think Bells and Charlie Swan were related but had different last names. They had the same color eyes and bone structures. Bells family was Dywers and always has been. She had left for Switzerland two years ago and was coming back in a week.

Then all the sudden my flashback came when she left.

_**Flashback**_

_ "No I can't stay here anymore, I'm going to my parents in Switzerland. Maybe one day I'll come back and everybody will relize what they had when I was here. Like how fun it was on the Friday nights out all night." She grinned slyly. We had done stuff that I wasn't proud of and didn't want my imprint to know everything. We would be over and I knew it._

_ "Nobodys ever gonna miss you here, Isabella Dywer." Leah was mad because she knew Bella had feelings for me."Thanks to you people will be scared from your indesity." She was mad her voice slurred but not like a drunks._

_ "I only wish you would have learned my name while I was here." She acted innocent but she was sending me those flirtatious smiles I'm surprised that she didn't come and kiss me smack on the lips and humilitate me. We had done worse things but we weren't getting serious. We had great make out sessions but Leah and I were meant for each other. Weren't we? "Oh by the way Leah me and Jake have beed going out and have great make out sessions behind your back. You know he truly is a great kisser. Bye ta-ta Jake. "She ran to me and gave me a sweet watermelon tasting kiss from her lip gloss. I couldn't belive it I was giving into her while I was in front of my imprint. My hand found her back, but before it could get serious she backed away giving Leah a told-you-so look. "See he even likes it." She ran into the private jet._

_ "That sick b****** and you..." Leah turned to me screaming. "Were over. I knew there was a reason I never re-imprinted you!" She ran to Seth who hugged her and told me to go f*** off. They all walked away from me and the used to be there private jet.I sat in the snowy winter ground. It was me who had done wrong but I had to blame it on Leah she yelled at me... but I guess that I diserved it I had been un-loyal and un-trustworthy. I had been the filthy cheater who had no respect for how it would turn out._

_**End of Flashback...**_

I screamed in pain of the memory that I had tried to get rid of for a long time. No I have to keep beliving Leah did wrong not me. My head ached I had to go out for a run. I jumped out of bed and undressed. I ran out in the snow that melted as soon as it hit my blazing bear body. I phased fast just in case some wiers passerbyes did see me. I was running till I got near the Clearwaters house. Then I heard Leah getting told off by Henry about Bells sleeping in her room. She got in trouble and was sent inside to do chores.

I walk up to Seth and put my hand on his shoulder. He kinda jumps. "Tough Huh to bad I was realy counting on throwing a snowball at her. Oh well." He turned in shock.

"W-w-wow your fast. Don't you ever scare me like that again you got it?"

"Ya I got it Seth but man will i still be able to throw one at her in the face?"

"Yes Jake you will if she gets done with her punishment." He looked suprised by me showing up. I say a quick kay and run off into the forest behind their house. Wow she really hates her and my guts I guess. I start to roll around on my back melting the snow making my fur stick to me and be all wet. I quickly shake and its off thanks to my handy-dandy body heat. I used to keep Bella and Leah warm with this body but now its just me.


	4. Leahs Mysterious Encounter

Leah P.O.V

I'm sooo pissed miss perfection stealing boyfriends breaking imprint bitch is coming here. To LaPush. My territory. She is on my hit list. I would rather die than ever let that bitch live in my house in my room! She was going down as soon as I got my hands on her. I back talked my dad and got in trouble. For what exactly? She gets what ever she wants.

I walk inside the door after the fight with my dad. I unzip my coat to reveal a jack underneath. I start to unzip the my jacket when I feel the cool breeze from outside. I look behind me to see if I left the door open when I came in. The door was shut tightley.

The breeze had left but I was still chilled. I took my boots off and set them to the side. I grabed a chair and sat my fluffy coat on it. Then as I was taking off my snow pants that had been through hell. The breeze came back but this time it felt like it was on my neck. I crouched and looked behind me. Nothing.

It had disappeared whatever it had been. I took off my snow pants to reaveal my pajamas underneath. I then realized that I still had on my jacket that I had meant to take off earlier. I grabed the cold zipper and started to unzip my jacket then it stoped. I kept pulling down but it wouldn't budge. I tried to pull it up but the same thing happened I couldn't get out. The strings to adjust the hood were bieng pulled no not pulled yanked.

She tried to grab the strings that were bieng pulled, but evertime she went to grab the would be yanked even harder she wanted it to stop. She tried to yell but nothing would come out. It was like it was telling her that this was a message but she couldn't figure it out. "What? What do you want from me?" She didn't realize it at that second but she was crying for it to let her go.

_"Understand...just understand...please understand" _It whispered to her. It was faint but yet it was like the easiest thing ever to hear.

"Understand what? Please tell me?" She was whimpering. "I don't know what you want me to understand about? I'm not sure what happened to make me understand!" Her eyes were pools of water that wasnt coming out.

_"I didn't mean it I swear. Just understand. I didn't mean to do this it-it just happened. Just like that." _I heared a faint snap.

"Wait what happened? How did it happen? Do you know what happened?" She was pleading to the voice to leave her alone.

But little did Leah know that the voice wasn't messing with her. It was something else. _"I don't mean to haunt you. I'm just a small thing. Something that has grown from feelings that you have had for my memory."_ Leah searched her mind for what this voice was talking about. She couldn't find a memory anyway like this.

"But I-I don't know a memory any kind of way like this.

_"My sweet Memory Master for it will never be a memory like the ones you've had. I am just one. I could play it over in all the feelings you felt. All of the crucial word used and how they sounded. How your heat shattered. But what you must rememer that I am not a dream but something you have physically seen and felt emotionally. I am just a thing here to remind you of your past." _It hit Leah right then and there. The voice that was bieng used by this memory was a hateful crude person.

"Your a pain in the ass slut. You diserve nothing and when you come I will make pain be the best fucking thing you ever felt you damned bastard!" I had been screaming my lungs out.

_"Haha, you will never get rid of my I shall never leave. This is my memory that I want to haunt you for eternity. Never will you forget me. I can't wait to make your life a hell of a time. I hate how you think your the best but no you aren't."_ The voice was mocking Leah.

"No, you will never haunt me. I broke my imprint from a filthy cheater but I know that I did not do it you did." Leah said with ferousity.

_"Do you think that it is that easy? No you can't I know for I had been imprinted but I thought I broke it. I still get that tingle when hes near and that pull when hes away. I know that you haven't broken it."_ The voice was sarcatic now. It was like it had Bellas emotions.

"No I don't get any of those feelings when I'm near Jacob Black. Only hatred and petrifude. Never will I love him. I had anger and rage that you and he made for me to break it. Only if I double Imprinted and he had claimed his rightful position as alpha would I not have left his possesive cheating clutches. Now as a wolf of the clan i tell you to leave me now or I will make you." Leah felt great telling the voice of Bella off. She couldn't hurt Leah while she was in this state.

She felt the movment that had been messing with her jacket and breathing on her stoping and the sounds of whirling wind she had just noticed turned into the air that she breathed. Still in shock she fell to the floor and leaned against the wall. She was burning up from the jacket and pajamas. She tried to reach for the door knob so maybe she might open the door and let the cool snowy air cool her down. Her arm wouldn't move she was tired and weak.

"I don't know if I can heal from this." She mumbled to herself. It wasn't just her body weak but her soul was damaged. She needed rest but how was she to do that and do the chores she was asigned to do for her back talk. She tried to move but she couldn't. Then she realized it Bella could hurt her even when she was so far away. If I could I would pound her in. This would mean Leah needed to be on the watch. Bella was might be trying to hurt Leah permantly.

Leah still dizy and weak mustered up enough strength to get to a chair she had pulled out just before the wirl wind of terror. A couple more seconds of rest she fnally ran it through. A wirl wind in the house and yet it looks normal. Impossible she thought. By the way how would Bella be able to haunt her here? No way possible. She was thinking more than she had to.

It was just a funky thing. But then again how come I am so dizzy and weak. The heat had barelty decreased. She was still hot. She reached for the door knob and when she finally reached it there was a voice.

"Leah! Are you ok?" The voice annoyed Leah.

"What nooww?" she had a very weak husky voice when she talked.

"Baby, what happened to you? Are you ok?" The voice was worried. It was nice and lurring me to my senses though.

"Ya I'm alright. Mrs. Poppins...thanks for worrying but you can go on and pop back to fairy land..." I felt like I was high.

"Sweety its me Sue Clearwater your mom baby." She was nice thought Leah.

"But you-you sound more like a Mary Poppins. Not a Sue Clearwater or a my mom...I don't know who you are or who my mom is!" Leah has foggy memories. she didn't remeber this woman. maybe she saw her before today.


	5. Working On a SnowBall Fight

Seth P.O.V

I made my way to an empty area were me and Leah usually had our snowball fights over here. I grabbed the metal brick maker. I stuffed snow in it and packed it in. I loved feeling the fluffy snow getting smashed in.

"At least it's not dry." I muttered to myself.

"Ya, I know don't break its heart! Because it never holds its self together!" Paul said jokingly.

"Haha Paul were here to work not to make jokes." Said Embry then him, Paul, and Quail burst out in hysterical laughter.

I threw a snow brick at him and then realized the metal was on it. It hit Embry on the side of his face. He growled looking angry. He started to come after me. I looked at him in a scared but yet not scared. Then when he was about to explode. He turned to me and fell to the ground laughing.

Everybody was looking at us when Sam came out of the woods. We all looked at him. He looked serious. Embry jumped up and scooted out of the way. I wanted to laugh but I knew it wasn't the time. I stood up from where I was sitting.

"We're just starting to um... make the um... forts." I said weary of what might sound like I was weak.

"Haha I know Seth just coming to help. No body's in trouble here." He was so serious one minute then he was so funny and nice the next.

"Haha good I was getting a bit worried for a second." I was still weary from Embry getting all in my face.

"Haha so what do we do now?" He asked as if I was in charge.

"Just start packing the snow in this, I have extra right here." I gave them some.

I looked down at the snow were they were standing and saw it was melting.

"Hey stop melting the snow" I said

"Hey we aren't melting any snow" They exclaimed

"Then why is there a huge puddle under your feet?" I said jokingly.

"Maybe I just went pee? Ever think about that?" Paul said.

"Okay so did all of you guys just go pee?" I said seriously.

"Maybe we did maybe we didn't" Colin and Brady exclaimed.

Paul, Embry, Quail, and Sam were packing he snow into the metal brick makers. Me, Colin, And Brady were making the snow forts. We were making them high in the air. Out of the corner of Jared's eye he saw the backdoor to our house open. He started to run there shouting some things wrong. I started to get up when Embry started to run to. They channeled speed from their wolves to their bodies. It was a straight path to the house. Only half a mile away. I got up and started running with them.

They stopped me by saying every things alright. I started to walk back to the snow fort grounds. I grabbed a pail and looked around. The dogs and he mostly the dogs had melted most of the snow. He grabbed a bucket and said.

"I'm going to the forest to grab some more snow. I'll be right back." I said then left.

As I went into the forest I breathed in the fresh snowy air. The pine trees smelled even better. I closed my eyes. Breathed in the air. Went to a pine tree and felt the ragged bark. Then I reached higher to fell the thistles. But instead of feeling the thistles I felt something smooth as granite but colder than ice. I tried to push it. It was harder than a boulder. I backed not opening my eyes.

Because something was telling me not to open my eyes. I kept them closed as I walked backwards. I forced the habit of keeping them closed. I opened then just to see the ugliest creature in the world. A Vampire. She had fiery red hair and was wearing torn but yet good looking clothes. I felt anger rise. I also felt sick.

These feelings were haunting my stomach. I clutched my stomach but it didn't help. I suddenly pounced on the creature. I didn't realize it at first. But I had been holding down the Vampire. I lifted my head. I howled. There was this weird feeling. The I heard people talking.

_Jake is it you?-Sam_

_N-no this is Seth.-Seth_

_Seth you finally phased. What's wrong.-Sam_

I felt more of the weird feeling. Then more voices talked.

_Whoa! Awesome job Seth you did it! How?-Brady and Colin_

_I-I'm not so sh-sure but um... there is a-a v-vamp-vampire here!-Seth_

_Wait there were coming I'll track your scent-Sam_

They got here pretty fast. They all stayed back except for Sam. He came up to see the vampire. She had been laying on the ground barely struggling. When she was struggling it had been fast. I hadn't really realized when she did. I growled at her. She smiled like this was fun.

_What do you want me to do?-Seth_

_Easy Seth.-Embry said_

_Ya Seth its soooo easy-Paul _

_Hey I know how about somebody else do this.-Seth_

_It's time you do it Seth.-Sam_

I just realized that Jared had been quite. Then a picture of Kim came through.

_Gosh Jared can't you wait to think of her.-Quail_

_Sorry just something's wrong I-I can feel it.-Jared_

_Ok well for one I don't know how to kill her and I kind of don't want to do it!-Seth_

_Get over it! All you have to do is tear her apart and then Colin and Brady will make a fire!-Sam_

_No I won't, I won't let Leah's dreams come true. Not to day!-Seth_

_Leah has dreams?-Sam_

_Yeah and sometimes they come true. Once she dreamed about dad getting lost and he almost did if she hadn't packed a compass for him.-Seth_

_Wait so her dreams come true!-Embry_

_If they do Embry then we will have a dreamer in our pack.-Sam_

_Really I just thought Leah was cool!-Seth_

_Well I will talk to the council elders they will help us.-Sam_

_Hey you should tell Leah to type them up so we can see them!-Colin_

_Oh and so she doesn't forget!-Brady_

_Haha she already is but don't worry about it I'll tell her.-Seth_

_Okay well what dream was it that you didn't want to come true just a minute ago.-Paul_

_If we kill to many vampires they will soon take over. She said we should capture them and keep as many as possible. We should also feed them animal blood.-Seth_

_Okay, Colin and Brady go and get some steel chains!-Sam_

_Okay we're going!-Colin and Brady_

They say that in unison. I wait till they get back to start to back off. They chain her up and then they pull her up. They take her away. Me and Jared unphased. He started to walking the direction towards Kim's house.

"Hey what's wrong?" I say walking with him.

"Kim I feel it I have to go to her house!" He says trying to walk slow enough for me to stay at his pace.

"Okay after that do you want to come over and hangout?" I say

"Ya, sure come with me."

We walk down the path to Kim's. He gets there to knock on the door. Kim's overly protective mom comes out and says

"Kim's up stairs Jared but you're not going to like the news you're going to get." She says and walks away.

We enter the large house. The red maroon walls clash with the chocolate truffle trimming. I look at the front room in awe. Kim and her family were the ones with the cash. They lived in paradise.

If it hadn't been for Jared and Kim's imprint they would've moved to California and have lived happily ever after. Well I guess not happily. They used to bicker all the time. But now they just don't yell at one another. I grabbed the railing which led up to Kim's room. We soon reached the top floor.

We head straight to Kim's room where we hear Kim telling a guy that she is perfectly capable to keep her old boyfriend away. Jared looked mad. I didn't see the same steam that had came off Leah that was on Jared.

He peeped through the keyhole. Kim was 13 and had on a mini skirt, a strapless stick to you like an elastic band tank-top. She had on fishnet stockings and ankle boots I've only seen celebrities wear. She was rich and her mom didn't even care how slutty she looked. Yes she looked expensive.

But a 13 year old girl looks like a damn prostitute. I step back out of the way. I only saw a glimpse of the make-out session. They were french kissing and one hand was I guess had once cupped her butt that was moving under her shirt. The other had already been up her shirt. It was at her breast.

I saw that they were leaning back on the bed. I was looking in. Jared said "Let's give them a minute to get farther." I was startled at what he had said. I kept my eye looking through. It wasn't very comfortable to me that I was spying.

But every time I silently beg not to he says "I won't unless you want me to phase." He said quietly.

I looked through. She was giggling at him. She reached under her shirt and undid the straps on her bra. But before she got it all the way off the jerk that was kissing her neck down. Said "No no let me get it." He reached behind her. She was giggling like crazy.

He undid the strap and lifted up her shirt. He put his head in it. Grabbing Kim's bra. He dragged it out with his teeth. Jared had left for the restroom. His hands started to go under her shirt again. I saw them reach her chest. He started to pull off her shirt.

I stopped looking. I felt sick. I looked through again knowing that somebody would hopefully wipe my memories. Kim's shirt and bra were off. I saw the side of her breast. Bleh. He started to take off her mini skirt while kissing her chest. He was whispering something.

I wanted Jared here so he could do something about it. He got her mini skirt off and I saw she was wearing a thong. It was blood red. He took off her expensive ankle boots. Then the fishnet stockings. Then he went for the thong.

"Oh, baby let's go all the way. I love you." She took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. She shucked them off of him. They revealed his boxers. She pulled them down at the same time he did. Jared was finally back saying "What are they doing now?"

"They're going all the way. Right now it's only a thong and boxers keeping them away from that goal. He bust down the locked door. Yelling "You dirty little liar! I wish the best in hell." He was steaming. He grabbed The jerk and flung him to the wall. Jared threw clothes at her and said " Cover up!"

He ran out telling Kim's mom that Kim was having sex. She ran up the stairs. He ran into the woods. I started to walk home. It was finally night time. That's when me and Jared caught up. He had been crying.

We walk to my house in silence. When we get there Leah answers the door. I walk on. Jared didn't move so I said "I finally phased." She turned to me and said "Congratulations bro." Then I walk to my room.


	6. Leah,Mary Poppins & A Newly Imprint

**Author Notes:**

**I don't own anything but Stephanie does! Ok I would love all of your reviews! If you have a book you want me to read leave it in A.) Message Or B.) A Review. Thx! I know my last chapter wasn't umm… That good at the middle end. But no worries there won't be any more of that detail. Trust me I didn't want to write it but I needed a good excuse for Jared and Kim to stop dating. So review for me and I will mention your name.**

**Thx! HiILikePie for your great review!**

**Thx! Tara for your info. I do think that everyone should get at least one review ok so this is chapter 6 So now enjoy I really do love your reviews!**

**Thx all of those who added my story to their favs! And those who added me to their Story Alerts! Hope you like this and please tell me about my last chapter!**

Leah P.O.V

I swore this women was Mary Freaking Poppins. I hated that this fairy wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to tell her that my room needs cleaning so she would leave. I was feeling fine . Not.

"Go away from me. No-no fairy should be in this house." I stated

"Sweetie I'm your mom. What happened?"Mary Freaking Poppins said.

"No you're _the _magical fairy who is like a mosquito in my ear!" I kind of yell at her.

"Sweetie I can't make things happen at the snap of my fingers."

"I know that! You have to do a special dance to go away."

The fairy let go of my hand. She started to walk away. I then decided to open my eyes. When I opened them I didn't see Mary Freaking Poppins. I saw a loving caring mother that I had always known.

"Mommy what happened." I say weakly

"I don't know sweetie that's what I was trying to figure out. Are you okay?"

"Ya just a little bit dizzy. Dad told me to do the dishes and the laundry." I say trying to stand up.

"I'll do them you go lay down." She said walking to the kitchen.

I went to the couch and as soon as my head hit the cushions. I was knocked out. Mom woke me up a couple of times. She would take my temperature and see how I was doing. A couple hours later of sleep. I woke up.

I got a glass of water then some sweet tea. I took a long sweet drink of tea. There was a pull to the door. I opened the door to see Jared and Seth. Jared looked red as if he had been crying.

They both said "Hi" then Seth we to the kitchen when Jared looked up at me. As soon as we locked gazes I thought something might happen but Seth stopped it before by saying

Hey sis I phased!"

I turned to him "Congratulations bro!" I hug him. I welcomed Jared in but as soon as Seth started up the stairs he told me to

"Look into my eyes Leah. Again but for real this time."

I started to look up but I then realized the phone was going off. I answer the phone to here Bella's disgusting voice saying

"I got a quicker flight home! Be there tonight around midnight. Haha I'm on the plane now! Tell Seth I said hi and… I guess Leah! Can't wait to be home! If you guys aren't there I'll get a ride! Okay well bye!" Then she hung up.

I put down the phone. I took one look at Jared then turned away. I started to walk to walk to the stairs. I start to walk up the stairs.

"Leah wait." Jared says

"Ya" I say barely turning around.

"It has to be you who's pulling me here. Not your mom or brother. I know it's not Henry Clearwater." He was so nice but I wasn't ready.

"No I can't I-it's just too soon." I cried while I hugged his warm chest.

"I know but we can do this. Now look into my eyes."

I-I can't…"

"Yes you can II won't be like Jake was. I won't cheat not with Bella or any girl."

"You swear you won't break my heart!"

"I swear."

"Okay then I won't stop myself from imprinting."

I looked at him and let myself imprint on him. We were united. By a double imprint. Then Seth came down the stairs saying

"Oh my goodness!"

"Get out of here Seth." I growled

"I'm leaving!" He exclaimed

I looked at Jared again but this time it ended in a kiss. I looked up after the great kiss. His eyes were great. They glistened because of us. He was a bit sad.

"Why are you sad Jared? You have me."

"I know I do." He said while his hands went through my hair. "But I have to leave tonight."

"I have to go home. Plus Kim broke our imprint…"

"Oh Jared I'm so sorry." I say while I hug the crap out of him. "I love you. Come back to me as soon as you can." I kissed him again and he left.

I went to the kitchen and got some tea. Then went to my room. Seth was there. He said

"Write down your dreams on your laptop." Then he left.

"That was weird!" I say climbing into my bed. I grabbed a book and turned on my red with black splatters on it. I grabbed my sweet tea. I lay down and read. My eyes start to drag in the middle of reading it. I take the last drop of my sweet tea.

I turn the lamp off. I put the book on the mahogany night stand. I grabbed the covers and drift off into a nice slumber. I then realize I start having one of my dreams…


	7. Jacob Meets What?

Author Notes:

Hey everybody who is reading this knowing there aren't many even if there is a review! I know that we me everybody but Stephanie can own Twilight! Well here I believe is chapter 7 ! ENJOY!

Jacob P.O.V

I was in the forest when I felt another wolf come on. I listened in to their conversations. Making sure not to think of anything that would get me caught. Was that Seth? Yes it was Seth. So Seth was now a wolf. He had finally phased.

I kept listening to what was going on. I heard Seth say Leah had dreams and sometimes they came true. Then it hit me. My Leah. No my used to be Leah. She was a Dreamer. They were rare. I had a Dreamer with me for so long and I didn't even know it.

Dreamers are very rare. I had let my Dreamer slip through my fingers. They were barely here anymore especially in LaPush. Since out pack has the dreamer. We will be the strongest. She will have different dreams of different things.

It shamed me to remember when me and Leah talked, walked, and ate together. If I had taken over as alpha and had Leah then we would be the strongest couple together. The best. I had jumped up when I heard exactly what they were talking about. Vampires. Seth had put down a Vampire. I was ready to race but I stayed. I looked at the picture Seth was showing them. The vampire was definitely Victoria.

I then remembered that Bella was coming home. I raced home in wolf form. I got near the house and unphased. I grab some clothes and ran inside to have old Billy Black tell me that Bella had called and was coming early. I jumped in joy. I decided that I would catch some sleep before tomorrow. I wanted to see Bella so bad. I grabbed the blanket which had been thrown over the side.

I laid down and relaxed. I didn't fall asleep instantly but I did rest. I got up because I didn't feel right. What this feeling was… was weird. I had never felt like this before. I grabbed my shoes. I took a long look. These were the shoes that I had since I first phased.

It didn't surprise me. That the shoes still fit. I had stopped growing. I wasn't taller, shorter, fatter, skinner or anything. I still had the same big feet everyone picked on me about. I put them on before I got the urge to measure my feet size. I grabbed a baggie and headed to the outside realm. I thought about taking the car but then decided to run to the airport.

I undressed and put them into the baggie which I didn't realize till now that it was tied around my ankle. I stuffed them into the baggie which had a big loop so it would fit my wolf. I grabbed on to a tree. I started climbing up it. I was going to jump and phase it was a lot of fun. I was at the top. I had a pretty clear area to jump. I got in jumping position when I heard snickers.

No not the candy kind. I turned around. There were some bloodsuckers. I phased. I knew I had to do this fast so I could pick up Bells. I growled at them. Which made them snicker louder. I jumped at them. The stronger one moved back. His hand was at his face. He held it down. He thought he fooled me. He looked up with a smile. There were like tiny fingers going through what I was thinking.

_Get out of here you mind reading tape worm-Jake_

"Haha you're just lucky enough for me to be in there!" The brown haired pixie said.

Then I jumped at them. They just laughed and ran away. I couldn't believe that there were so many vampires here now. I ran to the airport to see Bells walking out of the plane on her phone. She was gorgeous. I turned around to find better coverage. I went deeper into the woods to see a heavy covered place. I grabbed my bag with my teeth.

The straps unwinded and I sat then to the side. I sniffed to see what might be around. Nothing but squirrels, raccoons, skunks etcetera. The wind had picked up. The leaves were blowing like a leaf blower was on them. I unphased. Then the strong winds started to push me back. I looked for my bag. Gone.

I rephrased. Then I went looking. I found my clothes and unphased fast. It was hard to get dressed without moving away. I finally got dressed and ran to the direction of the airport. I started to worry. I knew the airport wasn't too far ahead of me. I started to phase then realized I would lose my clothes.

I kept walking in the same direction. I felt lost, stupid, and lonely. I forgot my phone so now I was officially lost. I grabbed onto my pants. I felt them slipping. I felt something. Then when I was reaching for it I felt The same weird feeling I had earlier. I knew what it had to be. Leah was imprinting. People say it's rare for this to happen. I thought me and Leah would makeup and go back to before without Bella.

If I could help it. I sat down. This felt all too familiar. I then remembered that I had felt this earlier. It was the feeling I never wanted. I bolted up. I knew that no matter what I wanted I could never have Leah. I started to wonder who Leah had imprinted with?

Embry? Maybe. Jared? No way He has Kim. Can't be Sam, Seth or Paul. Could be Quil. Maybe the Twins. So here is my list of wolfs capable too imprint with Leah.

_Embry Call_

_Quil Ateara_

_Brady_

_Colin_

They are the ones who might be imprinted with Leah. I really didn't have time to go pick up Bells so I just started to run back the house. I heard murmuring so I backed up. The ugly Vampires who showed their faces just a bit ago were back. They snickered a lot. They saw me looking at them. They ran at me with speed I had felt. They both leaped at me…

**Hey you guys! Okay so my question is how come Colin, Brady, Paul, and Jared have no Last Names? Get me that and I could put you in my wonderful amazing book! And those who have been reading I know the last, last chapter of this was gross… so I'm redoing it! Oh and I know I've been slow! But bad news if my Bella doesn't start to write then it's going to take longer!**


End file.
